


You're Home

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex in later chapters, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto finally dragged Sasuke back to Konoha, now it is time to work on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Deep blue nearly black eyes watched unblinkingly at the person in front of him. The said person narrowed their crystal-blue eyes.

“Sasuke.” The blue-eyed person said angrily.

“Naruto.” ‘Sasuke’ said monotonously.

The tension was thick between the two. Naruto clenched his fist in anticipation for a fight, yet he didn’t dare move an inch. Sasuke sighed in boredom at the sight of his rival’s anger.

“I told you I’m not going back with you.” The raven-haired teen said.

“You are and I will drag you back if I have to!” Naruto shouted as he lunged at the other boy and the fight began.

~~~~~~~~

Sasuke fell to his knees as he felt his strength left him.

‘How did Naruto get so strong?’ Was his only thought.

Naruto stood up shakily, but with power as he began to pull Sasuke to Konoha.

He didit, he is finally bringing his long-time friend and rival home. Now it was all the matter of not passing out before he got to the gates.

~~~~~~~~~

“You’re awake.” A feminine voice said.

Sasuke opened his eyes to look into brown orbs. Tsunade smiled at the scowl she got in return.

“It could be worse. Sakura could have dragged you home. I know she would have as well.” The scowl intensified to a comical level.

~~~~~~~~~~

The blood that used to be in the compound was gone. He had spent hours, days, even months to clean it. Naruto stood at the Uchiha gates waiting for Sasuke to return from the hospital.

“Are you stalking me now?” Naruto looked up.

“Far from it. I’m your ‘ _guardian’_ till you are cleared by Grandma-Tsunade.” Sasuke merely gave the blond a dark look.

“I don’t need a baby-sitter.” Naruto let the irate man go by him. “You restored everything, didn’t you?”

“I wanted to give you a home to come back to. I know it’s your property and all, but I had to give it a try.” The blonde’s speech caused Sasuke to sigh.

“How much did you spend? I’ll reimburse you.”

“Don’t worry about it. Yet if you are wondering, it was over thirty.”

“Shocking that you even had that amount.” Came the airless taunt.

“Yea I know.” Silence drifted between the two.

End Chapter 1

A/n: I wanted to try my hand at SasuNaru… Let me know what you think =3 thanks for reading!


	2. Back to normalish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura sees Sasuke and shows him how much she had "missed" him. Sasuke also begins to feel back to normal...ish.

Chapter 2

“He’s home. I thought you’d be happy.” A sigh drew the speaker’s attention. “What?”

“I am happy, Ino. It’s just that I was a child when this happened, now I realize that he is my brother, nothing more.” Ino raised an eyebrow.

“Sakura… Are you sure?” Sakura looked up into startled blue eyes.

“Yes, after I’m done talking with Shikamaru’s mom, I’m going to go over to see Sasuke.” Worry crossed over Ino’s face. “I’m fine. Shika and I talked last night. We are all good.”

“Are you sure? I can go with you.” A caring smile overcame the cherry blossoms face.

“Thanks, but you don’t want to be anywhere me when I go over there.” A dark glint appeared in Sakura’s emerald eyes.

“Alright, if you want to come over later, Kiba said he didn’t mind, if anything he knows you need us.” The two girls smiled at each other before departing in opposite directions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Sakura, it’s a pleasure to see you here.” Sasuke said smugly.

Sakura just gave a sweet smile before clocking Sasuke right in his nose. The male went flying past Naruto whom was already cackling loudly.

“You’re right, it is a pleasure to see you, Sasuke.” Sakura grinned before turning around and marching away.

“Ouch.” Naurto felt his grin grow at the sight of his friend struggling to free himself of the bookshelf he flew into.

“That’s Sakura. Be lucky she didn’t charge her chakra. Then you’d really be hurting.” Sasuke stopped what he was doing to glare at the blonde.

“I am far from amused. Now get over here and help me. My foot is stuck.” The sole Uchiha pouted.

“Sure thing, princess.” Naruto said jokingly.

There was murder in the ravenette’s eyes.

As soon as Sasuke had his foot free, Naruto ran down the hall. Sasuke chased after him with full intent on (murdering) hurting his friend

~~~~~~

“What’s that?” A toneless voice asked.

“Chicken noodle, tomato and bacon soup.” A cheerful voice said.

“The shit is that?” Sasuke blurted out.

“My own creation, don’t knock it till you try it.” Naruto said as he brandished his mixing spoon like a kunai.

“Whatever you say at least it isn’t ramen.” Sasuke ducked as the spoon came whizzing by his head.

“Ramen is the best, believe it!”

This time it was Naruto chasing Sasuke. The teen ran as fast as he could, but even he couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud.

~~~~~~

“So how is it?” Naruto said as he bounced where he stood.

“Not half bad, but it needs pepper.” Sasuke said as he continued to eat.

Living with Orochimaru and his vegetarian ways, the Uchiha was happy for some chicken in his life and diet. With new-found hunger, Sasuke devoured five bowls of soup, seven pieces of bread and a case of Vienna sasuages. Naruto merely laughed when his friend couldn’t even move from the chair.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter that I found hiding in my folders on an extra hard drive. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

  
“Community service. Don’t glare at me Uchiha, you have three months of this. Be grateful you’re not scrubbing the toilets.” Tsunade said in a smug tone.

  
“Right, thanks Granny! Time to rebuild some houses!” Naruto grabbed Sasuke and ran from Hokage tower.

  
Tsunade chucked her bottle of sake at the two retreating forms.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I hate you.” Sasuke said through gritted teeth. The sole Uchiha was balancing a wooden beam on his shoulder as he climbed a rickety ladder.

  
“Get over it! At least you weren’t executed!” Naruto called above him.

  
“I’ll kill you when this is over!” The ravenette yelled.

  
“You love me! If you killed me, you wouldn’t have food!” The word ‘love’ caused a soft flush overcame Sasuke’s face.

  
“You’re so full of yourself!” Sasuke tossed the beam to the blonde before he went down to collect another one.

  
“Of course I am! I dragged you here, idiot!” Naruto got the middle finger in response.

  
“Shut up loser! Go eat your ramen like the fatty you are!” Sasuke ran fast.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re a douchebag.” Naruto said as he gave an ice pack to Sasuke.

  
“You’re the one who hit me.” Came the muffled reply.

  
“Shut up and relax.” The blonde said gently.

  
Sasuke grumbled lightly before relaxing on his couch. A warm smile appeared on Naruto’s face. The content look on his friend’s face made his heart swell.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“What are you looking at?” Sasuke said in a growl.

  
“You’re ugly face.” Naruto said in a smug tone. Warning bells went off in the Uchiha’s head.  
“What…. Did you do?” Sasuke yelled.

  
“It’s not what I did. It’s what you said.” The blonde said with a large grin.

  
“What are you talking about? I was-shit.” The Sharingan-user cut himself off.

  
“You sleep talk.” Naruto said as he stood up and made his way over to the nervous man.

  
“Yea, no shit. What did I say?” Sasuke demanded.

  
Naruto laughed loudly. Sasuke tried to scoot away, but he was trapped against the couch. His heart was beating so hard that he thought it was going to explode.

  
“I think I’ll show you.” A large flush overwhelmed the other man.

  
“S-stay away, moron.” Naruto walked forward and knelt over his freaking out crush.

  
“Relax.” The blond said softly as he captured Sasuke’s lips with his own.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Return

Chapter 4

 

His first reaction was to back away, and he followed his instinct. Pushing Naruto away from him, Sasuke glared while crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Get out, idiot.” Shock appeared on the blonde’s face over the rejection. “Listen, I need time to adjust right now before I jump into anything.” The pain expression slowly morphed into a soft smile as Naruto rocked onto his back heels.

 

“I gotcha, I doubt you’ve been with anyone since you’ve left, unless old men.” Sasuke swung at Naruto with a closed fist but the blonde merely laughed as he ducked out of the way.

 

“You’re a bigger ass than I am, idiot.” The retort held no malice.

 

“Yea, yea, I know. Look, I waited to get you back, I can wait longer for you to get accumulated.”

 

“You deserve a cookie for such an advanced word.” Sasuke moved to the side to dodge Naruto’s fist.

 

“Fuck you, duck-ass. I know words, more than you can say at least!” This lead to a minor scuffle in the formal living room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, how was it?” Sasuke jolted backwards to see Sakura leaning against the wall surrounding his home. “Yes, I know, I got a bit better since you left.”

 

“Your sarcasm has picked up a lot as well.” Sakura walked over to his side and the two began to walk to the town square.

 

“When you’re engaged to a narcoleptic, smart-ass, genius, you pick up a few things.” That caused the male to raise an eyebrow. “Four months, so yes, I’ve moved on.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Sakura heard the sincerity and it made her smile.

 

“You never answered my question. How was it?”

 

“I’m not going to give you what you want, Sakur-ah.” The smaller female merely pulled him off to the side, into an alley, away from people.

 

“Listen, Naruto had a hard time getting back too normal after the last fight. He was a wreck and lost. If you cause him to go back to that state, I don’t care how much he cares for you, I will kill you, slowly, I’ll start from your liver to your brain. Then from there, I will utterly destroy you till there is nothing left of your person. Don’t think I won’t.” Sasuke merely took a step back, he knew she wasn’t joking, and that surprisingly terrified him.

 

“I understand, but I too need time, Sakura.” She crossed her arms as she waited. “I can’t promise anything, but I can assure you I will try.”

 

“Good enough for me.” She grabbed his arm and they went back to the street.

 

“Maybe not start with my liver, what about my appendix?” The laugh that escaped the female caused several Konoha residents to turn and stare at the couple in wonderment.

 

~~~~~~

 

Sasuke sat against the beam outside his room. Sakura was more than willing to fill him in what happened after his depature and absence, and it wasn’t good. There were fights among villages, people were living in fear, all caused by Orochimaru. Yet through the combined effort, he was killed, and Sasuke was free.

 

“Free?” He muttered out loud in wonderment.

 

Smiling softly, the now older, matured Uchiha stood up to go to his bed. Sleep was now no longer a reward, he could nap all he wanted. Nestling under the covers, the raven-haired man let himself drift off.


	5. The beginning of the date

Chapter Five: The Date pt: 1

Laughing to himself, Naruto walked through the stalls with a large grin on his face. Despite his failed attempt of kissing Sasuke, he did get somewhere though. He wasn’t exactly turned down, so that was a key to his good mood. The blond also understood the need to have space, and in the case of the Uchiha, he would gladly give it.

Turning down a corner, he watched as kids were running by laughing and playing. Peace finally had settled in all villages, and it was awesome. Sure there were still missions, people needing to be killed, but other than that, it was calm.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura walking with Shikamaru. That was not uncommon at all because they were engaged and that they were constantly seen browsing stalls and shops either at weapons, medicine or even just normal books.

Naruto felt happy for his two friends, not only did they need each other, being the geniuses they were, but they kept each other sane. Shikamaru helped Sakura get back on her feet after Sasuke left. Not just as a friend, but a mentor, he taught her how to use her intellect as a weapon, not a weakness. In return, Sakura actually made the somewhat-lazy ninja become more active, making them a deadly combination in the field.

Getting to his apartment, Naruto just shut and locked his door before walking to his bed and face planting into the sheets. They were warm from the sun and smelt like lavender, a gift from Tsunade. Rolling over, he kicked off his shoes and tore off his jacket before settling again. Between the sun and the soothing scent of the sheets, Naruto fell asleep.

“Yo, idiot, wake up.” Groaning, Naruto rolled away from the voice. “Seriously?”

Grunting, Sasuke managed to flip the mattress causing Naruto to give a yell before flopping to the floor in a heap. Looking over his messed up bed, the blonde glared at Sasuke. In return the other male just grinned.

“What, loser?” Naruto grumbled before placing his chin the upright side of the mattress.

“Dinner, now.” The mere thought of food caused the Hokage-in-training’s stomach to grumble loudly.

“Ramen or no?” He asked before pulling his jacket back on.

“I was thinking of that place down the road. The one with the sticks.” Uchiha answered as he leaned against the wall as he watched the blonde tidy up.

“Oh, yea that one. It’s pretty good, they even have decent miso soup.” A nonchalant reply came from the kitchen.

“Fine by me, just something to eat at least.” A soft flush appeared as Naruto gave Sasuke a weird look.

“Is this a date, Sasuke-kun?” The purr of his name caused the darker haired male to blush a deep scarlet red.

“Shut it, moron. You’re paying.” With that, Sasuke jumped out the window leaving a laughing Naruto behind him.


End file.
